


Hearts

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Magic Tricks, Performing Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: Ryan was obsessed with that new magician guy, kept talking about him non stop for days and Chad suddenly realized how much he hated watching magic tricks.





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've just watched Now You See Me again, and this scene with Alma Dray and Dylan Rhode was too cute, so I wrote this inspired by that scene.  
> I love Now You See Me, it's like, one of the only two movies that I can watch over and over and not bored to death.  
> It really did an amazing job making magicians looked fabulous.

Ryan was obsessed with that new magician guy, kept talking about him non stop for days and Chad suddenly realized how much he hated watching magic tricks. Especially magic tricks performed by flirtatious, smug guys who had that mysterious smirk on his face and trying to get into Ryan's pants. Chad wasn't sure if that guy was seducing Ryan, or he was just too insecure and got jealous. The blond kept reasurring him that the magician guy, Daniel, that's his name, did that to anyone. But if so, why did the guy chose Ryan to be a volunteer for his trick among hundreds of people there? Maaaybe because Ryan was a famous guest coming to the show and sat on the fanciest seat, but still. Daniel had like, a bunch of girls in bunny suits and bare thighs walking around assisting him, he wouldn't need Chad's gorgeously angelic blond as another bunny of his.

 

  
But then he specifically asked for Ryan, as for being the "only" performer that he "admired" more than himself, God Chad hated the way his eyes flickered while speaking to the blond from the stage, and it would be rude of him to refuse. And Ryan seemed to genuinely liked this kind of art, he watched with a hundred percent attention from the start to the end and stood up to clap with awe when the magician guy bowed. He grinned at the tricks and let out surprised laughs as if it was Chad's basketball game he was watching, and it was just unfair. Chad didn't hate magic tricks before, in fact he was actually just as excited as Ryan the first time they came to the show, but the minute the guy started praising Ryan's last week performance on Broadway stage, flirted and sweet talked to him with the spotlight right in his seat (probably also because Ryan's Dad was the show's sponsor) Chad decided that nope, he hated magic tricks.

 

  
It was just a kind of illusion, the guy was just distracting the audience so he could do the tricks and surprised them, making them think that what he did was impossible and incredible. Yeah, it took skills to master those, but he was just a guy. A guy like Chad, like Ryan, and absolutely not a god like lots of his fans called him. He shouldn't wear that smug face and giant ego and wagging it around on the stage and still got all of the praise, the applause and the admiration. Chad was good, he was a NBA player, and also a world famous one. More famous than that Daniel guy, he was sure of that, but he wasn't such a pain in the ass. Well, he sure was the cause of the pleasant pain in Ryan's ass, but not anyone else's. This guy thought he could just ask for Ryan's number for his "trick" of his, and then tried to ask the blond out for dinner after the show and got away with it.

 

  
Ryan said "Yes, of course" and Chad said "No, he's busy" at the same moment after the invitation, and Ryan sighed. He sure as hell knew Chad's jealousy from the way he looked at Daniel like he wanted to chew his head off, so the blond introduced Chad as his boyfriend to the young and charming magician, a soothing move to calm Chad down. But the guy still insisted Ryan on spending some time with him, so the blond suggested to have Chad with him, and Daniel's love interest to the dinner and call it a double date. The magician seemed to be impressed with the clever way Ryan chose to settle thing down, and after making up the schedule and place, he said goodbye to them with a kiss on the back of Ryan's hand.

 

  
"Do you really hate magic that much, or you're just upset over Danny personally?" The blond asked him in their cab on the way to the restaurant, and Chad rolled his eyes. Ryan was shuffling a deck of cards in his hands, obviously trying to learn the trick Daniel taught him after the show.

 

  
"I hate the people that fool others for a living." Chad mumbled and crossed his arms.

 

  
" _I_ fool people for a living. I pretend to be someone I'm not everyday." Ryan tiled his head.

 

  
"That's not the same!" Chad groaned frustratedly. "You don't trick people and--and manipulating your audiences' weakness, to make them really believe in unexplanable things and truly think that you are magical!"

 

  
"Okay then." The blond turned to him and held out a fan of cards, neatly laid out in front of him. "Pick a card. Any card."

 

  
Chad couldn't roll his eyes any harder, so he just went with it and took out a card from the deck. It was the three of diamonds.

 

  
"Put it back. Don't let me see it." Ryan squeezed his eyes so Chad could slip the card back into the deck, and then he shuffled it all over again. Chad watched his child-like excited expressions and let out a smile. Ryan could be annoyingly easy sometimes, but he was still the cutest. Simply the cutest.

 

  
"So? What'cha gonna do?" The curly haired man asked, and the blond took out a card from the deck, showed it to him.

 

  
"Is your card this one?" Chad looked at the number four and the shape of spades on the card and raised his eyebrow.

 

  
"My card," He pointed to Ryan's thighs. "Is actually there."

 

  
"Damn it." The blond cursed and picked up the card that fell out of his deck while he was too busy shuffling. "This is hard."

 

  
Chad laughed and kissed his forehead. It should be illegal to be this cute while failing, or nobody would want to succeed. Ryan tried again, fanned out the cards so Chad could pick another one, and only opened his eyes when it was firmly put back in place. The Ace of Hearts, Chad noted in his head.

 

  
"Okay. Is this your card?" The blond pulled out a card from the deck, and Chad had to stop himself from laughing. It was a King of Hearts. Close.

 

  
"Yeah, it is." He nodded, and the blond's face lit up with joy.

 

  
"Really? Cool!" He grinned sunnily, and Chad couldn't help but leaned closer and kissed him. Ryan shifted the deck into one hand to place the other on Chad's chest. He could feel the blond smiled into the kiss as their tongues lapped on each other's, wet and soft and slow. It was too sweet, and Chad realized he hadn't kissed the blond since after the magic show. Only a kiss and he suddenly felt like Ryan would be his forever, no magic guy, no flirtatious guy could ever stand between them.

 

  
They split, and Ryan was about to come back to his deck when he saw the smirk on Chad's face. He stared at the man and blinked. "I know that face. You lied didn't you?"

 

  
Chad turned away to hide his laugh, but Ryan groaned and pouted.

 

  
"It's really close." The dark skinned man patted the blond's cheek and held back his laugh. "It was also the hearts. The Ace of Hearts. You just need a little more practice. This can't be done in just a few days."

 

  
"Do you mind if I ask Daniel to help me practice?" Ryan smirked and batted his eyelashes, which made Chad winced. They both laughed.

 

  
"But seriously." Ryan looked at him in the eye, and kissed him on the cheek gently. "You're cute when you're jealous, but there is no real threat. He's the absolute opposite to my type. Heck, we're like the same person! And also because, my heart," He reached over to take a card out of Chad's front pocket in front of his wide eyes and flipped it over to show the bright red Ace of Hearts. "Is already in your pocket."

 

  
"Ho. Ly. Fuck." Chad's mouth dropped and he practically screamed. "How the hell did you do that?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! You can light up my day with just a single comment, please do it!  
> Love you guys!  
> Anyway who can tell how Ryan put the card inside of Chad's pocket?


End file.
